It's Sunny Today (The Wiggles Show! episode)
It's Sunny Today is an episode of Series 5. It premiered on Playhouse Disney on August 6, 2007. Another title for this episode is "Let's All Jump!". and the American name of this episode is "The Wonderful Nautical Jacket". On the TV.com listings of the episodes in order of the dates premiered on Disney, this was episode 12 (according to the Disney premiere dates). Plot Murray and Anthony appear and welcome everyone to the Wiggles show. *Song #1: Di Dicki Do Dum The Wiggles dance around. Greg introduces everyone to the Captain Feathersword segment. Captain Feathersword is beachside with his friendly pirate crew. He has some good news; they will be receiving a visit from an officer from the Royal Navy, and his name is Admiral GoodBloke. Captain says how the admiral has a nice house, hat, and jacket. Maybe the jacket is what makes him popular? They also love the jokes he tells. He ponders how great the jacket is. Now they need to find a way to bring Admiral GoodBloke over to Pirate Park. They can't use the SS Feathersword as it is being cleaned. Any ideas? Gallant George suggests swimming to the Admiral, put him on his back, and swim back. Benny Bandicoot doesn't think it is safe. Caterina suggests finding another boat. Lucia says Bill O'Reilly has one. Oh really? No O'Reilly. But Bill is in New Zealand. Who else can pick him up? Captain mentions food, and then Anthony and Jeff appear. Anthony suggests using the Big R-r-r-red boat. They have some Blow Me Down jokes, and the two Wiggles head off to pick up Admiral Goodbloke. Captain has the Admiral inspect the crew. Aido does a back flip. Admiral says they are very happy. He starts to tell some jokes, and the crew laughs. "He really is a good bloke" He asks Dapper Dave a knock-knock joke. Captain asks the Admiral if he could wear his jacket. *Song #2: I Want To Wear The Jacket Captain has the jacket on, and he tells a joke. Everyone laughs, but then the Admiral tells another funny joke. Everyone laughs. "He really is a Good Bloke" Captain thought the jacket is what made him funny? The Admiral tells Captain he is still the friendliest and funniest pirate captain whether he wears that jacket or not. Captain asks his crew if that's true, and they agree. "Well, blow me down!" Everyone blows Captain Feathersword down. Captain says, "I've gotta stop saying that!" Everyone laughs. Jeff and Greg open doors and say hello. Murray reminds everyone to wear a hat on their head when they go outside. He puts on an outback hat, then a cowboy hat, then a captain hat, and finally an admiral hat. He has four hats on stacked on top of one another. *Song #3: Hat On My Head Murray and Anthony introduce Wiggly animation. *Song #4: Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! – Wiggly animation Jeff's animal of the week is the pink cockatoo. Murray does a dance. Then Greg opens a door and laughs. Anthony asks if you can point your fingers and do the twist? How about standing on one foot and shaking your heads? You can? OK, then let's go to the Wiggly concert. *Song #5: Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) – concert version Anthony plays some drums. Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet - Anthony introduces the letter j. J is for jumping. Let's all jump! Anthony bounces around all sorts of ways including some squats. Jeff laughs and waves his hands. Captain Feathersword and his crew introduce their pirate items starting with his friendly pirate ship. Elefterios talks about his Pirate's Bouzuki. Alfonso tells us about his Torta de Pirati. Captain talks about Pirate Sailing. Ben talks about his Pirate Toothbrush. Lyn show us a Pirate Boot-Scoot dance. Caterina and Lucia talk about Pirate Exercises. Aido is upside-down and standing on his Pirate Hands. Gallant George poses and shows his Pirate Muscles. Dapper Dave talks about Jolly Pirate Tea. Clarkey B Cool talks about his "Cool Pirate Hairstyle". Captain says, "A bing-bang-bong, a ring-rang-rong. That's a pirate song!". *Song #6: Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song) Caterina, Murray, and Clare say goodbye. Alternate titles *The Wonderful Nautical Jacket (Playhouse Disney title) *The Captain's Jacket; Hat on my Head (Sprout title) Gallery It'sSunnyToday-Prologue.png|Murray and Anthony TheWiggleWay.jpg|The Wiggles dancing IWantToWearTheJacket-Prologue.jpg|Greg in life-jacket CaptainFeatherswordinIt'sSunnyToday.jpg|Captain Feathersword MicConway-AdmiralGoodblooke.jpg|Admiral Goodblooke HeReallyisaGoodBloke.jpg|''"He really is a good bloke."'' GeorgeinIt'sSunnyToday.jpg|Gallant George BennyinIt'sSunnyToday.jpg|Benny Bandicoot CaterinainIt'sSunnyToday.jpg|"We need another boat." LucyinIt'sSunnyToday.jpg|"Our good friend Bill O'Reilly has a great boat that we can borrow." TheFriendlyPirateCrewinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|"Oh, really?" It'sSunnyToday-No,O'Reilly.jpg|"No, O'Reilly!" AnthonyPlayingDrumsinTVSeries5.jpg|Anthony playing the drums BigRedBoat.jpg|Anthony and Jeff in the Big Red Boat Jeff,CaptainandAnthonyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony, Captain Feathersword and Jeff JeffandAnthonyBlowingCaptainFeatherswordDown.jpg|Jeff and Anthony blowing Captain Feathersword down CaptainFallingDowninHereComesTheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down JeffandAnthonyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff and Anthony CaptainandAnthonyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain and Anthony JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword Jeff,AnthonyandAdmiralGoodbloke.jpg|Admiral Goodblooke on the Big Red Boat CaptainFeatherswordandAdmiralGoodblooke.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Admiral Goodblooke DaveinIt'sSunnyToday.jpg|Dave IWanttoWeartheJacket-SATWPrologue.jpg|''"I want to wear that jacket!"'' IWantToWeartheJacket.jpg|"I Want to Wear the Jacket" CaptainFeatherswordSingingIWanttoWeartheJacket.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing TheFriendlyPirateCrewSingingIWanttoWeartheJacket.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew singing DapperDaveSinging.jpg|Dapper Dave singing AlfonsoPlayingPanGuitar.jpg|Alfonso playing pan guitar IWanttoWeartheJacketGoof.jpg|A camera wire is seen CaptainFeatherswordWearingAdmiralGoodblooke'sJacket.jpg|Captain Feathersword wearing Admiral Goodblooke's jacket TheFriendlyPirateCrewBlowingCaptainFeatherswordDown.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew blowing Captain Feathersword down PirateDance7.jpg|"Hello." PirateDance6.jpg|"Hello." HatOnMyHead-TVPrologue.jpg|Murray telling everyone that it's important to wear a hat when it's sunny HatOnMyHead-TVPrologue2.jpg|Murray wearing outback hat HatOnMyHead-TVPrologue3.jpg|"Here's my cowboy hat." HatOnMyHead-TVPrologue4.png|"Here's my sailor's hat." HatOnMyHead-TVPrologue5.png|"Here's my marching hat." AnthonyandMurrayinTVSeries5-2.jpg|Murray and Anthony introducing Wiggly Animation DoubleFeatherswordTransition.jpg|Feathersword transition GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!-WigglyAnimation.jpg|Wiggly Animation: "Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!" CartoonGregSingingGoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!.jpg|Animated Greg singing JeffinIt'sSunnyToday.png|Jeff Jeff'sAnimaloftheWeek-PinkCockatoo.png|Pink cockatoo MurrayinTVSeries5.jpg|Murray dancing HomeSweetHome12.jpg|Greg laughing AnthonyPlayingDrumsinTVSeries5-2.jpg|Anthony playing the drums Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterJ.png|Anthony introducing the letter "J" Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterJ2.png|Anthony doing the jump dance JeffLaughing.png|Jeff laughing and waving It'sSunnyToday-Epilogue.jpg|Clare, Murray and Caterina Category:Series 5 Episodes Category:Music Category:Episodes Category:2006 Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:2006 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Episodes Named After Songs Category:Series 5 Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 5 Galleries Category:2004 Category:2004 episodes Category:2005 Category:2005 episodes